Priestess Moon Child
by Acrocviper
Summary: This is set during the WWF. Raven is tutoring a wiccan teen. This is her hardship in the wrestling business.
1. Moon Child

**AN- this is a religious story, about Wicca. This is all about religious persecusion towards a religion that I feel so strongly about. I am not a Wiccan but I plan on it sometime when I have the full opportunity. This is just fiction, I don't know how the real people would act when in this situation. The main characters are me(oc) Scot Levy(Raven) The Hardy Boyz and a little bit of Lita. If you are against Wicca then I suggest you don't read this story. I would like to have reviews of what people think. Thanks!**

* * *

Mr. Levy looked down at me as I tied his bootlaces. "I smell tea."

"Orange tea, to help calm you down. I'll help you ground the extra energy after your match. My grandmother taught me when I was younger."

My teacher and boss smiled. "I'm glad I decided to help you." He then pushed my long dark blonde hair off of my shoulder. "I'm glad you are here. Not many parents would allow their kids to go on the road like this, especially when they're just fourteen. With a wrestler as their teacher."

Butterflies fluttered in my stomach as I traced the ankh tattoo on Mr. Levy's left hand middle finger. "Guess saying good luck isn't necessary since the script calls for you to win. Can I do something, Mr. Levy?"

"What?"

I went to my sacred magickal duffel bag and took out a jar of magickal oil. It was a blend of base, essential and fragrance oil magickally infused for spells and rituals. "This is my protection oil, made up of cinnamon and rose oil. The witch's rune is the symbol of protection, power and guidance. Can I anoint you with this sacred symbol and my oil?"

"Yes." He smiled.

Over Mr. Levy's heart I drew a pentacle out of oil while envisioning protective white light around him. I wanted to energize the light to him more protection and power.

"Time to go, Raven." A stagehand knocked on the door.

Kissing Mr. Levy's forehead I looked at him. "Goddess be with you."

"Thanks Moon Child." He kissed my cheek before walking out.

I steeped the tea and poured it into a mug for Mr. Levy. He limped in twenty minutes later bleeding from his head. Sighing I grabbed the first aid kit and sat my teacher down in a chair.

"Trashcan lid?" I asked slightly smiling.

"How'd you know?" He looked at me slightly shocked.

Pushing his hair from his face I smiled. "Intuition. It's not deep enough to get stitches but you'll have a major headache."

"Give me a beer and I'll be fine."

"No beer, it's not good for you." I cleaned his face of the blood before applying a bandage to his forehead. "Was it supposed to be worse?"

"Yes but I didn't get hurt as much as I was suppose to. Your protection spell worked wonders."

"It was not a spell but it was meant to protect you. Here, drink this. It'll calm you down, which you'll need. Orange tea is also healthy for you."

He looked pointedly at me. "Are you telling me I'm not healthy?"

"You're getting slightly chunky. You did drop the drugs right?"

"Yes I did. I don't know why I'm gaining weight though." Mr. Levy watched as I pulled off his boots.

"I guess you'll need to get healthier. Maybe I can help you." I smiled looking through his bag so he could change his cloths.

Mr. Levy sighed. "Wow, this does calm you down. I feel all my anxiety jitters going away. I think I'll be sleeping better tonight. Thanks to you Amaris."

Again I smiled. "You're welcome. Um I need to ask you something."

"What?"

"Well Vince McMahon wants to sign me on as your valet. He wants me to work as your Wiccan assistant. He also said I'm good enough to tag with you against Matt Hardy and Amy Dumas. I just need to sign a contract, mom doesn't care but I need your permission."

"Let me think about it, okay? You're only fourteen, a bit too young to be wrestling. We'll have to talk to him at the next house show."

Somehow I knew he would say that. But I didn't care, I liked this teacher and he actually didn't mind my lifestyle or religion. With Mr. Levy, better known as Raven to his fans, I could be a kid, a fourteen year old and still learn while on the road. He answered an ad that my parents wrote in the local newspaper for a tutor for me. I was too scared to go to school because of harsh threats from other students. Giving Mr. Levy partial guardianship my parents allowed me to travel with the wrestler who also gave me a job as his assistant.

"So word on the grape vine is that a witch is joining the WWF." I knew that voice, it belonged to Jeff Hardy, my mortal enemy. "Put a spell on Vince or ya desperate to be seen on television?"

"No. Now go away. Mr. Levy is trying to rest." I bantered.

"Mr. Levy? Geez Scott, you're not that serious about this witch. I mean come on, she's a devil worshipper and she probably sacrifices babies to him."

"Go to Hell, Hardy." Mr. Levy said not daring to move. "I'd take her advice before she does put a spell on you."

"Yeah right."

All of a sudden one of Mr. Levy's boots went flying across the room and hit the younger Hardy Boy in the face. The other soon followed suite.

"You Bitch!" He screamed whileholding his mouth. "What the hell is the matter with you?"

My answer was to shove him out the door and slam it in his face. Great, karma was going to kick my ass after that one. Picking up Mr. Levy's boots I dropped them in from of his bag before rummaging through his bag for his extra pair of jeans that I was looking for before hand.

"I see I've taught you well. Maybe we'll sign you up on a trial basis." Mr. Levy said handing me his empty mug. "Can I have some more?"


	2. The Attack

This is the second chapter. I have actually finished the story and I am trying to get it all posted. I have one more chapter to go and then I'll work on the sequel.

* * *

Within a week I was accompanying Mr. Levy to the ring during the house shows. We would spend an hour a day working out, usually with Matt hardy and his girlfriend Amy Dumas. Jeff still had a problem with me but I wouldn't pay him to attention while he degraded me in front of all the WWF superstars.

Finally I got permission from Vince McMahon that I could accompany Raven to the ring for live shows. Before it was house shows, now was my debut for a genuine WWF valet. Mr. Levy had given me the name Priestess Moon Child; it was the meaning for my name Amaris. He said it fit me, since priestesses were regarded as high-ranking women in the Old Times so Priestess Moon Child fit me.

The crowd was wild, I was nervous as all get out while Mr. Levy and Matt Hardy, with Lita, wait for their entrances. I took a deep breath and closed my eyes. I saw myself proud and holding Mr. Levy's hand in victory. This calmed me down considerably because I knew my teacher was going to win.

"We're on." Mr. Levy said taking my hand in his larger one.

I became aware that people started booing me once they saw my t-shirt, my pentacle t-shirt. Ignoring them I followed Raven to the ring where I stood proudly with him for the first time on national television. Raven ran his hands down my shoulders and my arms as a sign of compassion as I eyed up his competitors. Lita and I had come up with a plan to spice up the match, her and I would fight outside the ring while our guys duke it out inside of the ring. She had warned me before the match that something wasn't right, and for the strangest reason I had to agree with her.

Lita and I did our thing; yelling and pushing each other giving Raven the opportunity to outdo Matt early on in the match. Lita knew that I wasn't as good as her in the ring yet so we could only really scream and shove each other around the ring. Near the entrance ramp I had gotten Lita into a headlock and I didn't see the stampeding Jeff Hardy coming at me with the kendo stick in hand. I felt something smash into my head causing me to let go of my opponent. Jeff went to hit me again but I ducked and he accidentlyhit his brother's girlfriend instead. The referee stopped the match when both Matt and Raven went to go stop the dispute. Raven actually had to keep me from jumping Jeff but finally everything was cleared up and I was taken backstage to get cleaned up.

Backstage Matt was yelling at the top of his lungs while Jeff stood glaring at Mr. Levy. My teacher was controlling his body from pounding the younger man to death. The on sight doctors were checking the head wounds of Amy and I when Vince McMahon stomped in. I was okay but from what I could make out over the phone that Mr. Levy was also listening to my mother's raging shrieks as well as trying not to use the cell phone as a deadly weapon. The next thing I know was that both Hardy Brothers were throwing punches at each other. Rob Van Dam and Mr. Levy had to pry them apart as finally Vince was able to catch everyone's attention.

"What in God's name is going on?" He bellowed at everyone. "Jeff you better have a good reason why you threw that match."

"I don't want that Satanic kidin the WWF." Was his reply, while wanting to rip Mr. Levy's eyes out.

"Well you're going to have to live with it. You're benched for a month till you can adjust your thong and accept Amaris as apart of the roster." Then Vince turned to me. "Are you okay, Amaris? Hey where'd she go?"

In the midst of the chaos I had slipped out to get away from the bickering. Mr. levy found me in our dressing room drinking orange tea. I was sitting with my eyes closed and Celtic music softly played in the background. That was my way of calming down, Mr. Levy knew this but he also knew that I was fighting something inside of me.

"Maybe I'm not ready to be eye candy, Mr. Levy." I said as he sat down in front of me. "Maybe this isn't right, a Wiccan valet for a guy that freaks everyone out? I'm better off going home."

"Don't say that, Amaris. I love having you here, you're amongst the few people that I can actually trust."

"People don't like me, enough so that Jeff hardy wanted to throw the match and decided to hurt me. I think I want to go home."

Mr. Levy took my hands in his. "Please stay, for me. I don't want to loose one of the best this to ever happen to me."

"Okay but if anything else happens I'm leaving. I'm fourteen, I need to stay alive."

He smiled. "Of course. Come on, we've had enough excitement for one day. I'll help you pack up and we can go out to dinner tonight."

"No, I want to stay in and do some things first okay."

"A spell?"

"It's the full moon, I need to honor the Great Goddess. If you want to join me go right ahead."

Packing up my tea kit, radio and things Raven and I went out into the parking lot. Rob Van Dam, Matt Hardy and Amy Dumas were waiting for us at the rental that Mr. Levy allowed me to drive.

"Are you okay?" Amy asked me.

"Guess both of us got some sense knocked into us. I'm doing much better. I just had to think about things for a minute." I smiled as Mr. Levy put my things into the car.

"Are you doing anything later? We can hang out if you want." Rob said.

"No, I've got a full moon ritual to do. Mr. Levy is going to watch."

"Bet you're glad you have a teacher like him to accept your religion."Matt stated. "But it's hard, with people like Jeff around."

I nodded. "Yeah, but when you have people like Mr. Levy around it's nothing more than grand to know you have someone that accepts you. At my old school I had to fight in order to stay alive. Finally my parents had to take me out of school because people started threatening my life. That's when Mr. Levy stepped in, I couldn't repay him enough for it. Anyway, we have to get going. I need a shower and some meditation before doing my ritual. It's good knowing that you guys are on my side of things."

With that after saying goodbye Mr. Levy and I left for the hotel.


	3. The End of it all

**This is the last chapter of this story. Tell me what you think so I can write my sequel.**

* * *

In the weeks to come my popularity started to rise. I was becoming better at wrestling and even started seeing changes in myself. I started aspecting, acquiring certain traits of goddesses or gods, even animals, to help me wrestle. The ones that called on the most happened to be The Morrigan, three goddesses of Badb, Macha and Nemain, or Morrigan could be perceived as one goddess. The Morrigan was for war and death, for overcoming enemies. This is what I used as a leverage and no one seemed to mind, well except for Jeff Hardy. Shape shifting was another thing, it was like aspecting but I turned into animals. The ones that I used a lot were my familiars: the wolf, the bear and the raven. The wolf for cunning, the bear for strength and the raven for swiftness; Mr. Levy enjoyed seeing me shape shifting, he said it was fascinating to see me acquire such skills just by turning into these animals. My popularity and my fans were great to have but there was still one thing that had me upset, the negative response from people. Ultimately I saw the end of my short wrestling career go down the drain at one show.

Raven and I walked down the ring while Rob Van Dam was already in the ring facing our opponents, the Hardy Boyz and Lita. This was three man mixed tag team match. Jeff was scowling at me, he still wasn't too keen on me wrestling. I was now dressed like a Priestess would, in a royal like outfit that still allowed me to wrestle. My wrestling gear was more Celtic looking than anything else, I took on the Celtic warrior aspect that I loved so much, the leggings, boots, tunics, a cloakwithCeltic embroideryand even a niam-lann adorned my head. I smiled at Rob who nodded to me as I stood outside of the ring near a corner post. Jumping up I mounted the turnbuckle and stood to crucify with Raven in my corner. The crowd was booing me, like usual but as I looked out over the crowd I saw the signs of fellow Pagan and neo-pagan followers.

Jeff and Rob were up first leaving Raven and I on the outside. Rob had the upper had for much of the first round but tagged in Raven when Jeff set him up for the Swanton. Jeff tried to get off the top turnbuckle but Raven proved faster and pushed him off of the top turnbuckle. With those two preoccupied it was a two on one attack from Matt and Lita as them and I clashed on the inside of the ring. Leg sweeping Matt I connected Raven's Raven Effect on Lita then attacked Matt as he stomped on my back. Tripping him up I was able to tackle him onto the floor outside of the ring. Momentarily winded I stood up and went back to my corner as Raven and Jeff made it into the ring. Lita was able to get back to her side of the ring as Jeff tagged her in while Raven tagged me in. The Ref saw the tags and allowed us to continue.

Lita and I circle, I felt my senses slipping into dog-like senses. I could smell her perfume, I could sense her anxiousness and see she was slightly worried. I had evolved since my debut, becoming closer to the spiritual world and nature around me too. Tonight it was going to be my alpha female persona. I had to be aggressive because I had to protect my pack and defensive because she was like a lower ranking female battling for my alpha status. At least that is what I felt like at the moment. We locked up but I hip tossed her into a headlock. She struggled but threw her into a heap on the mat. She was close to the ring post opposite her team so I took this as an opportunity. Running I used Lita's back as a step stool and landed on the top turnbuckle with ease. Growling I turned around and squatted trying to egg her on to shove me off.

When Lita got to her feet she rushed at me but I grabbed her throat. With a furious scream I hoisted her up above my head. I was going to do my famous top rope sidewalk slam but something happened. A barrage of bullets pelt the ring sending everyone ducking for safety. I fell with Lita and I face planted the ring and that is where I blacked out.

When I came to I was standing in the hospital waiting room, I was standing next to Mr. Levy as he cried. I didn't know what was going on but I wanted to comfort my teacher.

"Mr. Levy." I went to go touch his shoulder but somehow my hand went right through him. "What the…"

"He can't see or hear you, child." A pleasant voice said from behind me. "Right now you are dead."

"Dead?" I stared at the goddesses known to me as The Morrigan in shock. "But how?"

"Not for long. The time in between lasts for however long we want it to. See your teacher, he missed the only thing her ever loved." Babd said.

"But he's my teacher, he loves me because I'm like a daughter to him." I said.

Macha smiled slightly, she was the one to give that gave the Ulster warriors of old labor pains when danger threatened. The only one not affected by her curse was the famous warrior Cuchulain. "No child, it is much more than that. When you leave to go back to your real paents he will suffer great heart pain. His love for you will grow but he will distance himself from everyone, including yourself."

"But one day you'll be reunited with him by an unlikely person that you both know. Right now you need to go back to your body." Nemain said.

I opened my eyes, I was now in the trauma room. Mom fainted once seeing me regain life. A doctor came to check me over as people started rushing the room. Pain rocket through my body causing me to gasp for air from the tube that was down my throat but I couldn't get any air. I saw standing next to Jeff Hardy were the three Morrigans, he was staring at them in disbelief as a nurse ran right through Macha. Ultimately I passed out while trying to reach out to Mr. Levy.

"You're strong you know it, Moon Child." Mr. Levy's voice said from next to me.

I opened my eyes to look at him painfully. I knew this would be the end of us.

"You were shot in the leg several times, you have a punctured lung and you managed to get a concussion and a bullet graze to your head but you managed to come back to the land of the living." He then handed me some papers. "I'm giving you back to your parents, where you belong."

Grabbing his hand I pulled Mr. Levy into a hug. He buried his head in my shoulder while I dug my fingers into his hair. I felt him crying and in my state I started leaking tears too.

"You understand that you won't be wrestling for a while right?" I nodded as we pulled apart. "I don't want to hear from you. Just knowing that you're going to be okay I'll be able to sleep at night. So I'll leave you and pray we'll be together in spirit."

I grabbed my pentacle necklace from the nightstand next to my bed, near a vase of roses. Holding it out to Mr. Levy he took it and instantly put it over his head. Finally I let one for tear slide down my face as my teacher and love bent down and kissed my forehead one last time. I signed with my right hand 'I love you' as he stood up.

"I love you too, Moon Child. Good bye." Then he left.

I laid there silently crying inside while praying that the Goddess would watch over him for the years to come.

* * *

**For a look at the Celtic Gods, Goddesses, Heroes and Heriones look at the book called Celtic Myth and Magick by Edain McCoy, this is a fantastic book if you are into Celtic mythology.**


End file.
